familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Spencer Kimball Family Ancestry
The Kimball Family (aka Kembold Family) originated from Suffolk, England. Richard Kimball migrated to Massachusetts Bay Colony in the early 1600's. Kimball Family History Almost all of the Kimballs in America are descendants of two brothers, Richard and Henry who came from Rattlesden, Suffolk Co, England to America in 1634 on the ship Elizabeth. * The History of the Kimball Family in America, from 1634-1897 by Leonard Allison Morrison, 444 pages. Also covers the history of their ancestors, the Kemballs or Kemboldes of England. and the Kembles of Boston. * The Kimball Family News - reprint of a book published before 1923 with much ancestral information * Vital Records of Bradford, Massachussets, to the end of the year 1849 - * Genealogical and personal memoirs relating to the families of New England, Volume 3, by William Richard Cutter, pg - 1189-1191 * The Driver Family: A Genealogical Memoir of the Descendants of Robert Driver, pg 384-385 Spencer Kimball Ancestry # Thomas Kimball (1370-1453) - Born circa 1370 at Hitcham, Suffolk, England. He died after 5 November 1453 at Hitcham, Suffolk, England. # Thomas Kimball (1396-1452) - Born circa 1396 at of Hitcham, Suffolk, England. He died circa 28 November 1452 at Hitcham, Suffolk, England. # John Kimball (1428-1472) - Born circa 1428 at of Hitcham, Suffolk, England. He died before 16 March 1472 at England. # Henry Kimball (1466-1526) - Born circa 1466 at of Hitcham, Suffolk, England. He married Marion circa 1505. Henry Kimball died on 15 October 1526 at Hitcham, Suffolk, England. # Henry Kimball (1510-1558) - Born circa 1510 at of Hitcham, Suffolk, England. He married Cecilia circa 1538. Henry Kimball died on 4 January 1558 at Hitcham, Suffolk, England. # Henry Kimball (15390-1583) - Born circa 1539 at of Hitcham, Suffolk, England. He married Margaret Munning, daughter of Humphrey Munning and Ellen Ungle, on 12 June 1564 at Brettenham, Suffolk, England. Henry Kimball died in 1583 at Brettenham, Suffolk, England. # Henry Kimball (1575-1619) - m. Johanna Eysley / born on 4 January 1565 at Brettenham, Suffolk, England. He married Johanna circa 1590. Henry Kimball died on 10 September 1619 at Rattlesden, Suffolk, England, at age 54. # Richard Kimball (1595-1675) - m. Ursula Scott, migrated to Massachusetts Bay Colony from Rattlesden, Suffolk Co, England # Benjamin Kimball (1637-1688) - Militia Colonel in Massachusetts, m. Mercy Haseltine # David Kimball (1671-1743) - m. Elizabeth Gage # Jeremiah Kimball (1707-1764) - m. Elisabeth Head # James Kimball (1736-1810) - m. Meribarh Roberts # Solomon Farnham Kimball (1770-1825) - m. Anna Spalding # Heber Chase Kimball (1801-1868) - m. Ann Gheen, early LDS Pioneer, Missionary, Apostle and Counselor to Mormon Prophet Brigham Young. A polygamist, he had 65 children through 17 wives. Several prominent descendants. # Andrew Kimball (1858-1924) - m. Olive Woolley - He was an Arizona LDS pioneer called to preside over the St Joseph Arizona LDS Stake in 1898, and previously was president of the LDS Indian Territory Mission. # Spencer Woolley Kimball (1895-1985) - 12th President of LDS Church and grandson of Mormon Pioneer Heber C Kimball. He was married to Camilla Eyring, daughter of Edward Christian Eyring and Caroline Cottam Romney, granddaughter of Miles Park Romney. Resided in southeastern Arizona. Prominent Descendants of Henry Kimball * Helen Mar Kimball - Sister of Solomon Kimball who was related to Joseph Smith Jr., founder of the LDS Church. *Spencer Woolley Kimball (1895-1985), Grandson - LDS Church Apostle - 12th President of the LDS Church *Orson Ferguson Whitney (1855-1931), Grandson - biographer - LDS Church Apostle *Natacha Rambova (1897-1966), Great-granddaughter, silent movie actress that married Rudolph Valentino *John Nicholas Udall (1913-2005), Great-grandson, 44th mayor of Phoenix Arizona. *Edward L. Kimball, Great-grandson *Quentin L. Cook, Great-great-grandson - LDS Church Apostle *Richard Ian Kimball, * J Golden Kimball (1853-1938) - son of Heber C Kimball and Christeene Golden. "Uncle Golden" was a colorful general authority of the LDS Church in the early 20th Century. President of the Southern States mission and cattle rancher in the Bear Lake Valley region. Married Jennie Knowlton. *Elias Smith Kimball (1857-1934) son, First Mormon Chaplain in the US Army (Spanish-American War) Family Migration to Salt Lake Valley * 1848 Kimball Wagon Company List - Mormon Pioneer Overland Trail Records. There were 662 people in Heber C Kimballs 1848 Wagon Train from Winters Quarters to Salt Lake Valley. This includes many members of the Kimball Family. References * Heber C Kimball Family Association * Heber C Kimball - Wikipedia Article Category:Ahnentafels